Defense of Mother Sanghelios
Strength 1: 500 Sangheili Warriors *Casualties 1: Light ---- *Combatant 2: Jiralhanae Army *Commander 2: Bakuntus *Strength 2: 900 Jiralhanae Forces *Casualties 2: All forces eliminated]] Since the dawn of the Schism and at the conclusion of the Great War, the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae have been at war. Several years after the Halo- event, Sangheili technology began to fade. The Prophets had handled the technological aspect of the Sangheili military for so long, that science and engineering had faded. Most warriors still dawned their superior Combat Harnesses created during the Covenant age, but as armor got damaged, it was replaced with power armor similar to those in use during Sanghelio's Middle Ages. Since the replacement of Sangheili Shipmasters and Fleetmasters for Jiralhanae couterparts during the Covenant, the Sangheili had a signifigantly less number of space faring vessels in their command. Since the destruction and disbanding of the Fleet of Retribution in 2557, The Crusading Spirit Fleet was all that was left for the Sangheili to command. The Jiralhanae took advantage of that. In the winter of 2565, Five Jiralhanae Corvettes entered Sanghelios' atmosphere. Bakuntus, an over zealous Chieftain, was so blinded by fury that he took the only ships he had in his direct command straight to Sanghelios. He had no scouting evidence of Sanghelios, thus he did not have the knowlege of Tamasee State's weaponry. Massive Anti Air Turrets near Tamasee Harbor managed to eliminate three of the 5 spacecraft. The remaining two landed on the frigid surface of Makuree State to avoid losses from any other possible AA Turrets, and begain their assault on the ground. The Makurees were a founding clan in the Sangheili Empire. As Kaidon of Tamasee State, Xzan Tamasee knew it was his duty to defend his comrades. He set journey with 200 Tamasee Clansmen for Voromee State. Pre Battle Upon arrival at Kaldahi, Alsa 'Voromee, the current Kaidon, managed 100 loyal Voromees for battle. Tera Zarmakee arrived with 200 warriors of mixed clans throughout the Empire. Xzan rallied his troops at the coast. Docking there was one enormous ancient sangheili warship, not used since the formation of the Covenant. It easily held the 500 warriors preparing to fight. They set sail for Makuree State. Honorguardsman Asca Uodatee was at the helm of the ship, a well known sailor. Toa Grnasee, a Special Operations Commander, set the sails. As the evening came in, Fera Mazaree called the troops to the top deck so Admiral Xzan could announce the plan for the upcoming fight. From the watchtower of the vessel, Xzan gazed at his fellow sangheili. He recgonized many faces. Isst Oburtee, Iska Uthalee, Thal 'Mosanai, Vora Katamee, Ripa Vadumai, all comrades he had fought alongside in the past. he was confident in their ability. "Brothers, like the sun is setting, the mongrels will also fade. Makuree's Capital is under seige. The savages will not break our Empire. Mother Sanghelios will watch over us all tonight. We will attack until no Jiralhane is left standing! The brutes will not have the chance to retreat and hide in their ships! Tonight, their blood will spill! Berootoo!" The warriors let out their warcry response. The Admiral recieved a booming, loud and enthusiastic "Berootoo!" from his brothers. About ten minutes before their estimated time of arrival, another vessel was spoted on the horizon. before the sangheili could decipher if the ship was friendly or not, Spiker fire began to rip through the wood of their warship. Battle 4 Zarmakees manned the shade turrets at the port and starbord side of the ship and returned fire. The Jiralhane managed to board a Makuree ship and were attempting to wreak havoc on other sections of Sanghelios. As the two ships began to cross paths, the Jiralhane vessel began to smoke. 70 brutes jumped to the deck of thier ship. Boarding hooks were thrown across. They planned on taking seige of Xzan's vessel. Alsa Voromee pointed out the blind stupidity of the beasts. Whether they were unaware of the hundreds of sangheili housed underneath the deck, or they thought they could take the ship being severly outnumbered, it was an awful tactic to attempt to board. Various brute infantry began to swarm the deck of the sangheili vessel. Needler and Plasma fire dropped many of the Jiralhanae. As Xzan Tamasee was using two plasma repeaters to kill a Brute Captain, he managed to catch sight of Thal 'Mosanai engaging a Brute Chieftan, the leader of the Jiralhanae squad. The chieftan took a swing at the top of Thal's head. The sangheili used his left forearm to block the gravity hammer, and in the second of conflict, used his right arm to deliver a swift undercut with his blade to the chest of the brute. Xzan was impressed as the Brute Chieftan hit the floor. Soon after, the sangheili warship was on track toward Makuree Keep again. Quickly the temperature dropped as they entered Makuree State's frigid climate. Xzan shivered put on his doarmir cloak. When the ship landed on the rigid coast, the battle scene was clearly evident. Makuree Keep was visible to the east. Smoke was rising and shots could be heard. Without need to order, the 500 sangheili began to charge the Keep. It was in bad condition. The Makurees were almost completely overtaken. The brutes were attepting to set fire to the Keep, as the warriors surrenderd all places other than the courtyard, but were defending it well. The Sangheili's army began to surrond and encroach the Jiralhanae from rear. The brutes were now trapped between Xzan's forces from behind, and the Makuree's in front. Bakuntus, the Brute Army Commander in charge of the invasion allowed all his men to beserk. They attacked whichever direction they felt more threatened from. Ripa Vadumai regarded that as a typical mongrel tactic. Toa Grnasee was fighting off two Brute Majors when he caught an usespecting elbow to his jaw from a Brute Stalker. The blade of a brue shot found it's way to the neck of the dazed Spec Ops Commander, decapitating him. Horrified, Spec Ops Officer Ripa Vadumai took his blade to the throat of the Stalker and used his free hand to deliver a carbine shot through the face of one of the Majors. Xzan was distressed when he heard the news of Toa's passing. Not only because of their brotherhood, but because Xzan intended for the Special Operations elites to fill in from the west side of the Keep while Infantry and Honor Guardsman filled in from the east to essentially confine the brutes to an even smaller location and eliminate them. Xzan declared Ripa Vadumai Toa's successor. As Special Operations Commander, Ripa lead the charge from the west of Makuree Keep, decimating all opposition. With no escape, the beserking brutes were easily slaughtered. Onea Makuree lead his clansmen out of the Courtyard and joined the slaughter. The Sangheili held up to their Admiral's wishes. No Jiralhanae escaped the Sangheili's might. Post Battle As the Sangheili Empire's warriors lit the night's campfire in celebration of their victory, a Phantom approached the scene. Xzan, like the others, had his rifle pointed at the dropship, ready to eliminate the possible foes aboard. A strange robotic creature surrounded by two Huragoks exited the Phantom. As Xzan approached, he saw the outline of a scarred and beaten comrade. It was Saal Voromee. "Commander!" Xzan exclaimed, in shock at the sight. In a tune of voice half sangheili, half robotic, Saal explained how he managed to be. After the detonation of the plasma grenade that sent him out of consiousness during the Battle of Tribute, the ODSTs left the Assault Carrier's hangar and went in search of the Brig. Two Huragok then entered, and began to heal and recover what they could of the fallen Commander. They quickly escorted the elite to a nearby Phantom and flew out of the Hangar before the Carrier crashed. During the glassing of Tribute, the Huragok stayed in orbit of Tribute. Since the Fleet only used low bombardment to damage a little over half the planet, the Phantom could safely land near the Carrier's crash site. Using debree from the Carrier, the Huragok managed to replace all the sangheili's limbs with robotic pieces. They blended machine with organic parts of the sangheili's main organs. The Phantom then set off for the nearby Ascendant Justice's medical bay. Years later, when Saal awoke back to consiousness. He was dismayed at the fact his blood was spilled to keep his life. He was determined to end it. Rtas 'Vadumee was in the medical bay. When the Commander awoke, he told him of the events of the Schism. He told the Commander that he belived the Gods willed him to survive. He told him that the Sangheili would need all it's talent to guide them in the future. He was deployed on the planet Te shortly after, for standard planetary defense from the Jiralhanae. The Commander was purposely placed there because it was unlikely the Jiralhanae would strike Te, and the Commander could barely function with his prosthectic body at the moment, let alone fight. As more years passed, the Lekgolo sent him, and the rest of the forces left to defend their planet, back to their respective homeworlds. In time the Commander would heal and make a full recovery, back into combat to end the Jiralhanae for what they had done to his race. The Sangheili stood in awe beholding Saal. Xzan was the only one to speak. "Your sacrafice was not forgotten Commander. It is an honor to have you back." The warriors cheered and welcomed their old comrade back home.